Madara love story
by poseyrose
Summary: Madara x OC Ayuki is the love of Madara's life - and his former sensei and older than him as well as aging impossibly slowly, not afraid to fight back, she wont take his crap...but will she accept his love? He's not afraid to force her to love him...especially when he's sent her to seduce someone else. Characters are a bit OOC but its action packed and a little smutty :)
1. Chapter 1

"No way" I shook my head vigorously. "Konan please don't do this to me…"

Konan was a friend of mine in the Akatsuki; I'd known her and Pein for years, eventually I'd been convinced on pain of torture, or my version of torture which would be being stuck in Konoha with all the smiling happy people and not being able to rip them to shreds…well I wouldn't mind giving that Hatake a run for his money, but still…it eventually got me to join.

I didn't have a partner, instead I helped the others and did solo missions regularly. I wasn't very good at waiting for my teammates, it wasn't my fault that I was always paired up with annoying, slow and unintelligent partners... I was naturally a solitary creature. I just couldn't stand idiotic chat, and really can you blame me?

"C'mon Ayu! I'll get Pein to make it an order!" I rolled my eyes – she only called me Ayu when she wanted something!

'Damn it!' I thought 'now I have to!' I sighed and nodded giving in. she pulled out the leader card; I had no choice…

Konan practically jumped for joy, grabbing my hand she dragged me to the living room, shoving me between 'Tobi' and Pein. She knew I couldn't run if I was between those two!

"YAY! KONAN-CHAN GOT AYUKI-CHAN TO PLAY!" I ground my teeth 'Tobi' could be a royal pain in the arse, of course I knew 'Tobi' was in fact Madara – but still sometimes I just wanted to smack that stupid mask off his face!

My hand twitched…I saw Madara, Konan and Pein flinch slightly. I was as strong as Madara, but smarter, not that I'd tell him that of course. Madara like me had an explosive temper and the last time we got into an argument we left a few massacres in our wake…

Madara and I had met when he was only five, I was and still am 26 and fully immortal. I had kept an eye on him, and helped him to start the Akatsuki – though I didn't join till a few years later…

Madara broke me out of my little flashback buy grabbing my hands and lacing his fingers with mine, squishing my knuckles-

"Hey Tobi?" I asked sweetly, by this time Konan and Pein were stiff and ready to push me away from him and fast.

"Yes Ayuki-chan?" he asked. I could just pick up the warning tone beneath his words. Daring me, just so tempting…

"Do me a favour and go get me something to drink would you?" Madara automatically squeezed my hand harder, trying to break a bone no doubt.

"Of-course Ayu-chan!" he stood up and ran to the kitchen, I loved the irony of it all, the great Madara Uchiha was getting me a drink like a good little servant.

"How'd you do that, un!" I looked at Deidara's disbelieving expression and smirked shrugging my shoulders. Madara came back glaring at me under his mask.

"here you go Ayu-chan! Tobi got you sake, because Tobi thinks you need to relax!" I glared at Madara as he smirked at me through the mask. I sniffed ignoring the muffled chuckles coming from around the room.

Konan then shoved a bowl in front of me as Madara sat back next to me, keeping a firm arm around my shoulders. A warning to co-operate and play nice no doubt. Madara may be 100 (and I much older) but he still held authority over me. Well. Just.

I sighed. "C'mon. Pick!" Konan practically screamed. I sighed again and reached into the bowl. This was ridiculous. We all knew how this was going to end; Madara was doing this for his own sick amusement he was seeing which of the members would sit and follow orders, he was testing obedience and in a way loyalty – in a pointless and crap way.

"I refuse to participate in something so stupid" a few eyebrows were raised around the room, the sullen expressions lifting to one of amusement. I had famously never given in to anything easily especially something as idiotic as this. I was a stubborn old woman and I liked it that way, it meant I got my own way, Madara be damned… (No pun intended)

Speaking of the power crazed shinobi he had just managed to put his arms around my waist and attempt to squeeze the life out of me…unfortunately for him I couldn't die from a crushed rib cage or suffocation, I was however in a hell of a lot of pain as my breasts were so tightly pressed against his chest that I was seriously worried I would be reduced by two cup sizes.

"OH AYU-CHAN! PLEASE PICK A NUMBER! TOBI WOULD BE SO HAPPY!" I along with everyone else I gave a deadpan look. "Pick a goddamned number Ayuki…" I raised an eyebrow, Madara never even dared to speak even in hushed whispers around the others in his actual voice – it was just too risky, so why the hell was he doing it now over some foolish game? Something was off; the little prick was planning something! But what? Was it worth picking a number to find out? No, no it wasn't.

As soon as Madara put me down I legged it out the room rushing towards my room as fast as my legs would carry me, which was 0.5 of a second, praising the heavens (or in my case hell) for my unmatched speed. When I reached my room I grabbed a back pack, and persisted to throw in anything and everything I might need for a few days away. Then, with all the grace I had acquired of centuries of living, I jumped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had been away from the hideout for about two days – no one had followed me and I was now residing in a small and comfortable house in snow country. I owned a property in each country, sometimes two depending on how large the country was.

Currently curled on the sofa, reading through an old manuscript I'd acquired a few months ago. I was comfortably drinking a cup of green tea when I felt it. Madara was a few miles south of me heading my way. And fast. Sighing I placed the tea down in front of me on the coffee table, putting the manuscript aside I walked to the kitchen pouring a cup of Madara's favourite tea – a combination of strawberry and mint – I placed the tea next to mine just in time, as he threw my door open – slaming it closed and storming towards me.

With my hands on my hips and one eyebrow raised I watched him move till he was centimetres from my face, I was short enough that my nose reached the base of his throat, something that I never quite got over as he loomed over me.

"You should have picked a number." His deep voice reverberating around in his chest caused me to inwardly sigh, why did he have to be so attractive? I looked up into his eyes, never flinching and pointed to his tea.

"Drink it before it gets cold" gesturing to the cup, resting on the table I sat down taking my own tea with me as I curled onto the sofa.

"That's all you can say?! You made a fool of my authority in front of the whole Akatsuki! Hidan is hard enough to keep in line never mind Kisame and Kakuzu! You practically invited them to disobey me!"

"Don't you mean Pein's authority?" I asked in a bland monotone.

"It is one and the same!"

Sighing I watched him as he paced the room, his broad figure wearing a hole in my hard wood floors.

"Madara, I was not going to participate in some ridiculous test of loyalty and obedience, especially when you have ulterior motives that I know nothing about! You really expect me to go in blind?! You know me better than that Madara – and don't you dare storm into my house demanding answers, and telling me what I should and shouldn't have done!" he turned his face to me furious beyond belief. "You disrespect me and my home! May I remind you that not only am I your elder, but also I do not work for you! If it wasn't for me you never would've survived to live this long in the first place! You wouldn't have gotten the Akatsuki to its height of power and you certainly wouldn't have Pein as your lap dog!"

He took a breath moving towards me, watching my face for any sign of fear, knowing that there would be none.

"Why must you always assume that I have ulterior motives? Why must you fight me on everything? What is so awful about picking one goddamned piece of paper!"

"Why do you think Madara?! This is who we are! We are born and bred killers! We were made to wreak havoc and create chaos, we always have ulterior motives! That is just who. We. Are." Sighing slowly, I watched as he sat down beside me – taking his tea in one hand, whilst placing his left arm over the back of the sofa, his large calloused hand reaching the back of my neck. Slowly and softly tracing patterns on my skin, usually I wouldn't have allowed him to do so, but I knew that it calmed him; I knew that the human contact was something he craved. He spent so much time and energy being someone else – someone so unlike himself, that being able to sit and have skin to skin contact with someone as himself calmed him.

It was just one of the things that made him who he was.

"I know who we are; I know what we were bred to do. But sometimes Ki I just wish you wouldn't fight me so much." I flinched internally at the nick name he'd given me as a child; he never called me by my full name when we were alone, not since he'd discovered the nickname that used to annoy me so much. I had hated it when it was first bestowed upon me – so many years ago, but not anymore. I suppose it had become the way that he showed me affection. Just one small way that proved he had a soft side, however small and microscopic it was – it was still there and I knew it was for only me, the only other person that Madara had ever let in was his brother.

His gentle caress relaxed me; as I'm sure he knew it would, "I can't do that Madara and you know it." I turned my face towards him, finding myself looking deep into his eyes. Was he watching me this whole time? The one thing that worried me the most about Madara; was my ability to feel so at ease, so comfortable around him that I didn't pay so much attention to my surroundings. Sometimes, though rarely; it was just him and me. Just us, there was nothing romantic about it – just comfortable, the knowledge that we'd known each other for so long; been through so much that, weather we liked it or not there was an underlying trust between us. Something that I knew worried him as much as it did me.

"All I wanted was a few minutes alone to unwind, to just take a break from 'Tobi'; I wanted to discuss a few tactical issues with you as well. I need your recommendation for an assignment I have coming up. One I know you will want a stake in." My ears perked up at his words, Madara asked me tactical advice all the time, my speciality was battle strategy, but I rarely ever cared what mission's I was sent on.

"What kind of assignment?" curiosity getting the better of me, I asked the question I would regret later.

"An assassination and intelligence gathering mission." I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue; usually he was too forthright for his own good; however now he was holding out on me. "The assassination and infiltration of Takeshi and his hideout."

I froze. That bastard was mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tell me where he is." There was no leniency in my voice. There was no option. Madara would tell me; and he knew it.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say, I have a plan Ki and I won't let you rui-"

"Won't let me what Madara?" my voice was so low, so deadly that even Madara knew not to push me. Instead his hand started tracing the length of my neck, shivers erupting down my back from his ministrations; reluctantly my body relaxed, my temper, however, did not.

"Just listen to what I have to say Ki, I know what he did to you, I watched the effect he had on you, I would never deny your claim to his kill. But I have a plan, one even you couldn't argue with – it will cause him the most pain, distress and heartbreak. This was my ulterior motive."

I closed my eyes allowing him to caress my skin, letting the feel of his hand on my skin ignite the desire I had for him; only for a moment, before shoving it back into the depths of my soul.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I didn't open my eyes, keeping them closed, allowing myself some comfort while I listened to his plan. One that lived up to its expectations; one that would break Takeshi like he broke me.

"I know that it will be difficult to resist killing him on sight; I know that you deserve to take your revenge how you see fit, but we need the information that he has – it's vital to the destruction of Konoha."

I let the corner of my mouth lift just a fraction, always planning, he never lost sight of his goal; it was one of the first things I had taught him. Always have a plan; always have a goal; and never forget it. Madara's plan was simple, effective and ruthless. He had looked over every angle; anticipated every move, action, reaction and disaster; choosing a plan with the least casualties to us and the most to them. I was almost proud.

I couldn't deny that in that single moment I was almost touched by his meticulous planning, Madara knew what this meant to me, he knew how I would want to kill Takeshi, and he worked around my wishes without me uttering a single syllable. And for that I was grateful.

I knew that I could carry out his plan; I also knew that he would be coming along with me as well as Kakuzu; he would be perfect for this particular job.

"When do we leave?" I watched Madara's smirk forming from the corner of my eye;

"Kakuzu is meeting us in less than an hour," I nodded rising to pack for the mission, I would only need a few well hidden weapons and a Kimono.

"Where?" I asked as I walked past the crackling fire and through my bedroom door at the opposite end of the room,

"Here, Takeshi is in Snow country," My head snapped up at that, here in snow country, I was so close! How could I have not known?! "He's only been here a day or two, visiting a particular war lord."

"He's visiting Daisuke?" Madara nodded his shiny black locks falling into his eyes, just another thing that I knew about him, he would wait till I had turned around to run his hand through his hair; pushing back the offending strands. He never let me watch, I still don't know why.

"Daisuke agreed to lend us his mansion for a few days, that way we know the layout and he is at a disadvantage." I snorted, missing the amused flash shooting through the Uchiha's eyes.

"Us; as in Pein and agreed; as in, you sent Itachi to tell Daisuke, that we were taking over for a while." I corrected, as I changed into a deep blue silk Kimono; embellished with pink and silver sakura petals, adding a dusty pink Obi to complete my outfit.

I heard Madara walk towards the doorway and lean against the frame; I didn't have to turn around to know that his hands were in his pockets, his head against the frame; as he leaned at an angle, his left shoulder pushing against the wood; his ankles crossed at the opposite side of the doorway. Reaching for my weapons, I strapped a kunai holster to my left thigh, a few senbon's in my bun and my Katana in a scroll hidden in my Obi. I didn't need anything else, apart from a vile of poison Sasori had given me a few weeks back; slipping it between my breasts, in my bra I turned to see the infamous Uchiha, watching me carefully in the exact position I imagined him in. Sometimes, when he looked at me so softly, I wished I could have him, to know he was mine, but I had known Madara since he was 5, a child, no matter how old he was now, I would always be older. It would always be wrong; he would always see me as his sensei, the woman that taught him how to kill, massacre and betray the people he knew and loved. I taught him how to be the man he was today; I made him into shinobi people spoke of in hushed whispers.

"You're thinking too hard." His deep voice, though gentle, startled me from my thoughts,

"What are you on about?" he chuckled, a sound that seldom left his lips.

"Whenever you concentrate on something too much your face goes blank and you just stare off into space; almost like a statue," I flicked my eyes to his "The last time you did that I got a scar on my back and couldn't fight for a month." I remembered that mission, I was busy trying to figure out why my body reacted so strongly to Madara; too busy to notice that the ninja I had been fighting, had snuck up on Madara whilst he was performing hands signs, for some forbidden jutsu and sliced from his left shoulder blade to his right hip. He still had the scar. And I still carried the guilt; it was my job to ensure he was unharmed whilst performing the jutsu; instead I'd compromised the mission and had to not only heal him, but kill the Nin and perform the Jutsu myself.

Not my finest moment; I'll admit. I couldn't forget it though, it was the day I figured out I was in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt Kakuzu's chakra before Madara did, turning to him I nodded giving him the sign that it was no longer safe for him to be unmasked; nodding in return, his orange mask was in place before I could catch his smirk.

Walking to the door I opened it; waiting for Kakuzu to join us; after a minutes wait, his large imposing body slinked through the doorway and into my house.

"Kakuzu"

"Ayuki"

"TOBIIIIIIIII!" Kakuzu sighed looking at the masked Uchiha as he ran around shouting his 'name'; for all the centuries I'd lived, all the things I had seen, watching Madara parade around like a five year old never ceased to amuse, irritate and astonish me.

"Tobi is a good boy!" admittedly, the whole 'Tobi' thing wasn't as irritating as knowing Madara was using it to wind you up, that would cause my blood to boil and he knew it.

"hmph" I looked at Kakuzu; noting the sullen set of his shoulders and quickly deduced that Hidan had already pissed him off today, nothing better than an already pissed of miser to stick in a room with Tobi

"I've read the report," he began, looking at me, "I'm a bit sceptical as to how this Takeshi will believe that I found you though; especially if he knows you.

I smirked slightly, "He doesn't know me, he knows my alias."

Kakuzu's eyes demanded answers, "Explain"

"A few years ago I infiltrated Takeshi's organisation, I needed a few scrolls he had in his possession, however, due to a few complications I couldn't just steal the scrolls;" Kakuzu nodded, taking a seat as I handed him some tea, watching as Madara sat in the corner colouring something in. Taking a seat next to Kakuzu, I felt Madara's eyes boring into me.

"AYU-CHAN! LOOK! Tobi made a pretty picture!" I looked towards the hidden shinobi watching as he bounced up and down in front of me.

"It's very lovely Tobi," however before I could return to explaining, I was interrupted by Tobi once more.

"Why is Ayu-chan sitting next to Kakuzu-san instead of Tobi? Did Tobi do something bad?" I looked up into the eye hole of the ninja and clearly saw the disapproval in his eye. The message was clear, move away from Kakuzu. I contemplated ignoring him, but decided that when Madara wanted something done, he'd annoy me to no end to get it.

"Of course not Tobi, I'll sit with you instead." Usually I wouldn't have given in so easily, I could tell Madara was surprised himself, obviously expecting some resistance; but this mission; Takeshi's death was too important for me to be wasting time, playing silly games.

Moving to the other sofa, followed closely by Madara, I sat down with 'Tobi' very happily beside me; his legs crossed and holding his ankles, he turned his full attention to me.

For a small moment, I enjoyed the feeling of his eyes raking over me, I liked the shivers he sent shocking through me, the goose bumps he left on my skin, all just with his eyes.

"So you joined his organisation." I smirked, nodding my head at Kakuzu,

"Originally, yes; my intention was to quickly work through the ranks and get the scrolls I needed then leave; however, Takeshi's library is filled with scrolls on everything and anything, I had a position of power, I could gain all the information I needed and would ever need by simply staying there and studying by night, and when I found scrolls I thought I might need in the future, I copied them down and kept them hidden in a scroll of my own."

Kakuzu nodded; "But after moving up the ranks so quickly, you became noticeable, anyone could find out what you were doing."

"Exactly"

"So you went for a position of power; became his right hand man – so to speak."

I looked at Madara from the corner of my eye – his slight nod was all I needed to know that Kakuzu must be told the whole truth, or at least as much as he would need.

"I did more than that – I married him." Kakuzu was silent for a moment, "I faked a kidnapping and left after I had gathered all the information I needed. As far as he's concerned my name is Kiyoko Ai a feudal lords' daughter from the grass village."

"Hold on, are you saying that Takeshi thinks that he's married to you?" I shook my head

"I don't think you understand Kakuzu, he_ is_ married to me. Takeshi is my husband by law."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So how does this work? I just take you in and pretend to be some Good Samaritan?" Kakuzu looked pretty confused, I was surprised, Kakuzu was a smart man and an excellent Nin, hadn't he already figured this out?

"Well it's simple really, you'll tell him that while collecting the bounty of the man that kidnapped me, you realised who I was, knocked me out and brought me to Takeshi for the reward money."

"Reward money?" I smirked, mention money and all of a sudden the miser is on board. Typical. "How much money?"

Before I could reply 'Tobi' burst in "Ayu-chan is worth 5 million Ryo! Takeshi-san loves her very much!" suddenly Kakuzu started muttering to himself – probably mentally figuring out how much profit this would give him after gathering any supplies.

"Okay, fine, so I take you to Takeshi, what then?"

"That is all I need you to do Kakuzu the rest is none of your concern." He nodded quickly picking up on my stern voice, this was a need to know mission, and he didn't need to know. "Are you ready?" he nodded, "good, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." Kakuzu stood finishing his tea, placing it back on the table and left shutting the door firmly behind him.

Waiting for a few minutes for Kakuzu to have walked far enough, Madara came over to me.

"You can't take your weapons in."

"I know, they're going to want to give me a health check I'm sure, I'll be stuck in that medical room for hours."

"Will Takeshi be in there with you?" I shook my head,

"Doubtful, he'll want to know if I'm serviceable, probably try and get me into bed before the sun sets"

"You have to sleep with him."

"I know."

"Can you?" I scowled at him, ensuring he saw my furious expression.

"Remember who you're speaking to Madara." He smirked and nodded, "good, feel free to stay here, I shouldn't be gone long." Taking off my weapons leaving only the vile of poison between my breasts I walked out the door not looking back.

I met up with Kakuzu, finding him easily, as we set off in the direction of the mansion Kakuzu turned to me.

"What the hell took you so long in there?"

"I was making sure Tobi knew his assignment."

"Is he really the best choice?" I nodded sternly, ending the matter as quickly as it had begun. Soon enough the bland, white, never changing landscape began to annoy me, too much white! Ironically I realised this was the closest Kakuzu or I would ever come to heaven, and as depressing as that thought was it helped to relax me in the all too clean environment.

Time flew by easily and by nightfall we arrived at the mansion, I turned to Kakuzu, who was already evaluating our surroundings. "I'm going to have to drink a poison that Sasori gave me, it will cause my heart rate to slow down and my breathing to stay shallow, basically making it look like you've knocked me out, but I'll be able to hear everything that's going on."

He nodded "so basically like paralysis"

"Basically"

"Better you than me."

I rolled my eyes reaching into my bra, pulling off the cap of the vial I downed the thick, smelling liquid, for a moment my thoughts switched to Madara, alone in my house, my small private space; I knew that he would respect me enough to not go looking through my belongings, but I also knew that he would learn as much as he could from his stay there.

It was a comical thought, the great Madara Uchiha, housebound in a small cottage until I arrived to free him. I was considering taking my time to get back after the mission when the poison suddenly kicked in and Kakuzu picked me up, placing me over his shoulder. How dignified.

After walking for a little while Kakuzu stopped, I'm assuming we were in front of the gates, waiting for the guards.

"Oi, you! What the hell do you want?!" I felt Kakuzu take a few more steps forward before taking me off his shoulder and holding me bridal style in his arms.

"I believe that Takeshi Matsuri is here?"

"Yeah – what of it?"

"Tell him I have his wife." After a few mutters on what I assumed was the com system, Kakuzu started walking forwards at a steady pace. In the distance I could hear feet running towards us, getting closer and more frantic,

"Kiyoko?!" the unmistakable voice of Takeshi travelled towards me "Kiyoko!" more frantic now the running became faster, before it stopped completely and I could hear the ragged breathing of Takeshi.

"I believe you lost something." If I could've rolled my eyes I would've – honestly could Kakuzu be any more cliché?

"hand over my wife" Takeshi sounded a lot more confident than I remembered him being, I guess a few years of thinking your wife was dead or being tortured could to that to a man.

"Money first." Always about the money…

"Bring her inside and I can get you your reward." I assumed Kakuzu agreed as he began walking forward once more. After about 25 paces I was hit by a gust of warm air, I hadn't worn a coat as I had supposedly been found by Kakuzu in the sand village. The warm air was a welcome change to the cold harsh wind outside.

"Please, through here."

"My money?"

"Being counted as we speak." Kakuzu's grunt of approval, was the only noise for a few minutes before I Takeshi spoke up, "where did you find her?" his voice was so soft and gentle, if I hadn't of heard it myself I wouldn't have believed it possible.

"I was in the sand village, picking up a bounty, some lowlife, she was with him, being dragged along to some bar to sing onstage, I realised who she was after a while and brought her here."

"And the man"

"Dead" I heard nothing but the crackling of the fire until the sound of a door opening and a man walking towards me hit my ears.

"Your money." I felt myself being taken against a chest that was once very familiar to me. "Thank you for returning my wife to me."

Kakuzu's grunt of reply showed his lack of interest, I felt myself moving as Takeshi walked away from Kakuzu and deeper into the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I felt his lips in my hair as he breathed me in,

"You're alive, oh god Kiyoko I thought you were dead!" surrounded by Takeshi's scent I felt oddly comforted, it was an odd reaction to a man I despised, a man that took so much from me, but still, it was there.

He walked at a swift pace down winding corridors that I didn't need to see, they wouldn't have changed. The light floral scent of jasmine, mixed with the earthy musk of sandalwood invaded my senses; I was surprised that they still burnt that incense that I had insisted upon in my rooms when I'd first arrived here.

Finally stopping, Takeshi removed his lips from my hair, "Where's the medical Ninja?" his voice low and deadly, flashbacks of fights, threats and the real Takeshi ran through my mind. I was grateful that I had taken the poison; I never thought that I could react to someone so strongly that I couldn't hide it.

"Where is the Medical Ninja?!" I could feel his grip tighten on me, more memories flashed behind my eyes.

"He's sterilizing sir, he won't be long." The woman, who I assumed was a nurse or an apprentice, sounded shy and more than a little intimidated.

"Get him out here now! My wife must be seen to!"

"But, sir!"

"NOW!" A squeak was son followed by the heavy footfalls of the Medic Nin.

"Place her down on the bed" his gruff voice ordered, I was quickly dispensed onto a thin and rather uncomfortable bed, the itchy sheets beneath me, rubbing uncomfortably against my skin.

The Medic Nin started shouting orders at the young woman, I tuned out the voices as I was poked and probed to check my health, after an hour and a half wishing more than anything that I could move again I started to feel the strength return to my muscles.

Taking extra care not to alert either of the medical Nin, I slowly began to flex my fingers and toes, waiting until I knew they were preoccupied I slowly lifted a lid to look out at my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was the lack of natural light, there were no windows anywhere in the room, the second thing was that Takeshi was sitting in the chair beside my bed starring straight at me.

I wasn't sure what shocked me more, the fact that he'd stayed with me, or the fact that he was looking at me, so hopefully, that I wasn't sure that it was actually Takeshi slipping his cold hand into my own.

"Kiyoko" his breathless whisper reminded me of why I was there. I was not Ayuki, I was Kiyoko Ai Matsuri, the wife of Takeshi Matsuri, I had a role to play. And damn it I would!

"Hey" I whispered back, my voice breaking, providing the helpless effect I needed. Squeezing his hand lightly I smiled, looking him straight in the eyes. His own smiled mirrored my own, not once did it budge.

"I missed you, my love, so much." As he said the words, he came in closer, leaning in to brush his lips against my own. As he pulled away, I smiled at him, contentment shining on my face as a battle waged inside.

I was ashamed and sickened myself, I knew who Takeshi was as a man, I had seen first-hand what he was capable of and I wanted so desperately to kill him, but I also knew I couldn't completely hate him. I could never despise one hundred per cent of the man next to me. Did I even have any right to judge him? I had done things much worse than he, I had mutilated, tortured, murdered, stolen, beaten and cheated my way through life. Cold I really judge him so harshly? Was it because it was my pain and not someone else's? Or was it just shame?

I knew that I would always care about him in some small way, I had been through too much with him, I had lived with him for too long, pretended to love him too well, that one small part of me did. Knowing that it was fake; knowing that this man had cost me almost all of my remaining humanity, some small pathetic part of me clung onto him still.

I didn't love him as much as I did Madara – no. The love I had for Madara was something indescribable and almost too much to bear, he made me struggle to keep a coherent thought if he was standing to close, he made me smile when I remembered even the smallest things about him, like the way he ran his hand through his hair. How I had to sneak glances and pretend I wasn't looking, once I'd realised that he would wait till I was distracted before righting the inky strands.

The kind of love I had for Madara was the kind that never died, never left you, the kind that you never saw coming until it was too late.

Takeshi's love was different; it was the kind of companionship and familiarity, the kind that people would settle for, the kind that developed over time. The kind based on lies. I could safely say that I was ashamed of myself for having even the smallest emotional attachment to him, I felt dirty, unclean, and guilty – of all things I was guilty, guilty for knowing that I loved Madara and yet here I was, unable to deny that some part of me loved Takeshi.

I looked into Takeshi's chocolate brown eyes and smiled softly again, not moving anything but my lips as I watched him, watch me. I knew I could do this, I knew I could look at him like I loved him, I knew I could touch him softly and lie with my body, and I knew Takeshi would believe that I loved him. It was impossible for him not to believe otherwise, because every time I looked at him, every soft word I spoke, every fantasy my body fulfilled was done thinking of the man confined in my house, running his hand in his inky locks when a bought of frustration hit him, every lie I would tell I would tell thinking of him. Pretending, dreaming and wishing that it was him.

Squeezing Takeshi's cold hand again I did the only thing I could do. I told him what he wanted to hear, what I was there to say,

"I missed you too."

I _lied._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but the next one is much longer and sorry for the late update!**

I knew I was sleeping, I knew that this couldn't be real but even though that knowledge filled me I still couldn't bring myself to wake. I was lying in soft satin sheets, one of the few things in life I loved, on my front, facing a large floor to ceiling window, feeling the shivers running up and down my spine as a rough, calloused hand lightly trailing lines up and down my back.

Closing my eyes I let out a contented sigh, this was heaven, pure heaven, feeling a pair of soft lips against my shoulder was enough to turn the corners of my mouth upwards.

"stay in bed with me" I whispered ever so lightly, "waste just one day with me…"

The brush of lips along my shoulder line, causing my body to react in ways that would end up satisfying us both, "I can't. World domination won't plan itself."

Rolling over, pulling the satin sheets over my exposed breasts, I turned to face the man causing such a riot within my body, facing the mop of messy jet black hair I couldn't help but run my eyes over his exposed torso. The pure beauty of him never ceased to amaze me, he wasn't a man but a sculpture of pure artistry.

"World domination can wait one day, you're so meticulous with your planning, nothing will happen." His thick, muscular arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him, as his head dipped down, leaning in for a kiss. His lips moved in sync with mine, our bodies pressed against the others, moulding perfectly together. Pulling away, slightly out of breath as he ghosted his lips across my jaw, tilting my head back with his hand on my neck, closing my eyes I soaked in the sensations he was providing me with.

"Ki…I want to stay here and make love to you all day and night, but I have work to do…"

My hand slid its way into his messy locks, bringing his face back to mine to stare deep into his eyes, "I love you Madara." As I spoke the words I knew they were the truth, and just as he opened his mouth to speak, I woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I knew that I had to open my eyes; I knew that Takeshi knew I was awake, I had to open my eyes and tell him my story of how I had ended up here, how I had survived the years without him.

"Kiyoko, sweetheart, wake up." I felt his hand stroking my hair, "you're home now, safe."

I forced myself to open my eyes, and watch him as he slowly smiled at me, missing the feeling of Madara beside me already I smiled back slightly, "What happened?"

His eyes hardened as answered me, "some bounty hunter found you in Suna, and brought you here thank god! I've had the doctor check you over, you're fine apart from a little sleep deprived, I was surprised when I found that you didn't have a bump on your head from that brute knocking you out."

"You look tired Takeshi, you haven't been sleeping properly." He chuckles lightly,

"You always were pestering me to sleep more."

"I was right; you don't take care of yourself."

He chuckled again, "maybe not but right now you are the one that needs taking care of, you're on bed rest for another day and I want no arguments Kiyoko, we are having a lazy day. Just you and me." I raised my eyebrow at him slightly. "I haven't seen my wife in four years and you expect me to let you have a day of bed rest without me?" I chuckled, at his answer to my unspoken question.

"I suppose you're right" he smiled

"Of course I'm right."

I couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation, I had dreamt of a whole day in bed with Madara and it turns out I end up with Takeshi instead, I couldn't help but smile at his unwillingness to leave me alone though, to want to spend the day with me. I knew Takeshi and I were a relationship built on lies and created for a sole purpose, information. But I still found myself experiencing a lot of firsts with him, in my long life I had never spent the day in bed with a lover, just to be together, and although the situation was more out of necessity, it was still a first.

"so what's on the agenda today?" I asked sitting up and realising that I was still wearing that awful kimono I'd had to change into.

"well I thought that you might like a bath and then I had some of your favourite books brought over from the library for you to read as well." I smiled, a bath sounded like heaven.

"I like that idea."

"good I'll go draw you one now, I also had the maids acquire your favourite bath products from the village and set everything up for you."

I smiled warmly, I felt guilty that I was enjoying Takeshi's company, it was refreshing to be taken care of for once, but I soothed myself by thinking that this was what Madara had asked of me, so I would therefore do it. Even if it meant a little bit of pampering…

After the bath was drawn I slowly got out from under the thick duvet and padded across the soft carpeted floor to the bathroom preparing to slide into a hot bath. I didn't however expect to have Takeshi sliding my Kimono off from behind me as I had shut the door. His lips kissed my neck and shoulders repeatedly as the think silky fabric pooled around my feet. His arms wrapping around my stomach as his hands rested above my panties.

I could feel his naked torso against my back and suddenly wondered if I could actually do this. I wasn't sure if I could actually let him embrace me like this knowing that he wasn't the man I truly loved, the man that took my breath away and set fire to me with single glances in my direction, the man that was so driven by his goal that he was always working, scheming and plotting.

But I did love Takeshi, maybe not the right way, and definitely not the way I had dreamt of loving someone, that part of me was already taken, was owned by another man. But I knew that I could do this, that I would do this, because if I didn't I failed my mission, and I never failed a mission, not since I was a Genin, all those years ago.

I relaxed into his arms as the flimsy lace left my body to join the kimono on the floor, I leaned my head back, eyes closed as his unmarred hands fondled my breasts. I let him lead me to the large standing bath tub and sink into the water with him behind me, pressing me against his body.

I thought of Madara, of his black as night hair, his deep inky eyes and his calloused hands the things I had dreamt him do to me. I let the feeling of Takeshi become the Uchiha's – I let myself lie to myself, because I needed to do this.

Relaxing as a soapy sponge massaged my back I could feel my body un-tense, the muscles in my shoulders and between my shoulder blades relaxed and became unknotted. "I missed being close to you." He whispered, "I missed holding you and running my hand through your hair to wake you up in the morning, I missed this. Us. I will never forgive myself for letting you be taken from our home. I just hope that you can forgive me."

I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him, his dark chocolate eyes, looking right into mine with a sadness that no one could fake. "I never blamed you Takeshi, I knew you would look for me, I'm home now and that's all that matters." Leaning in I kissed his lips lightly, letting him deepen the intimacy by letting his tongue familiarize itself with mine once more.

"Thank you, love."

"Anytime" right at that moment he kissed me with such longing, such need that even if I'd wanted to I couldn't deny him; I couldn't take this away from him, or me. Turning around in the scented water I straddled his hips, wrapping my arms around his neck. I knew I wanted this too, and so did he. I enjoyed the feeling of his hands squeezing me as he ran his arms up and down my body, following the curve of my waist and the swell of my hips, grinding against him I couldn't help but let out a small breathy moan. Whether or not I loved Takeshi like I loved Madara, this was biology and I loved every minute of it. A woman just had to be ravished sometimes.

Once again grinding into him – slightly harder than before I felt his member stand to attention, his hands held me closer and his lips kissed me harder as I lowered myself on his erection, his moan was long and loud and I couldn't help but let out my own small cry of pleasure, it had been too long and I had missed this too much.

Ever so slowly we began to move, getting faster and more frantic as we found our rhythm once more, I could feel the tightness in my stomach, the blissful tightening of my muscles as I surged closer to release, my arms locked around him as I buried my face in his neck,

"Faster!" I moaned again as Takeshi granted my request, letting out a loud moan like cry as he grabbed my hips, slamming me down onto him, water sloshed everywhere soaking the bathroom floor but I didn't care, another moan from Takeshi, I knew that I couldn't last much longer, biting into the juncture between his neck and shoulder I finally reached my climax, flinging my head back I let out a loud cry. A few thrusts later and Takeshi joined me in ecstasy.

Falling onto his chest, my arms still wrapped around his neck I attempting to steady my breath. Slowly disconnecting ourselves we climbed from the tub, Takeshi wrapped me in a large bathrobe, hugging me to his chest.

"I love you Kiyoko, I'm never letting you go again." I couldn't bring myself to speak, instead I could only nod into his chest, knowing that he would see. Wrapping himself in a robe, we took my hand pulling me once again to the bed were we climbed under the sheets and with Takeshi at my back, slowly drifted off. The only thought that crossed my mind was the chakra that was flaring a few metres away from the bedroom window, and that Madara should've stayed at home…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up again a few hours later, my muscles relaxed and my body limp, I couldn't feel Madara's chakra anymore, and for a moment I thought I had imagined it until I felt a small flare from inside the bathroom. Realising I was going to have to face him sooner or later, I gently lifted Takeshi's arm from around my waist, ensuring that I didn't wake him as I crept to the bathroom, securing the robe tightly around me.

Walking in to the tiled room I couldn't help but to try and supress the shivers that tried to escape me, I closed the door behind me with a gentle click and turned to see Madara leaning against the sink glaring daggers at the bath tub.

"I don't know what you're so angry about we both knew it would happen."

"Hn." Was his only reply, I was certain it was a genetic Uchiha trait. Although I hated to admit it with my husband in the next room Madara looked quite cute when he was annoyed, his lips came together in a strong, masculine line of displeasure, causing his cheek bones to stand out more than usual, his firm, unshaven jaw was unable to miss as the dark cloud of aggravation loomed over him. It was quite a sight to say the least.

"Stop sulking and tell me what you came here to tell me." His sharp eyes snapped up to mine as he spoke softly, wary of the man asleep behind the wall.

"Takeshi has been helping Konoha gather information on the Akatsuki; so far they have identified everyone but Pein, Konan, Sasori, You and I. Although that is more than is acceptable we still have the advantage if they haven't figured out who is running the organization, I need you to intercept any messages he sends as well as try and figure out why he is visiting Daisuke in the first place."

"you mean you don't know why he is in snow country? Dammit, Madara, what have I told you about going in blind!" I shouted at him in a harsh whisper, I couldn't believe this man! For all the things he was capable of finding out why the target was visiting a war lord known for his dealings with less than reputable ninja, was not too much to ask!

Hold on…

"Madara, the Hokage knows that Daisuke is trading with enemy ninja doesn't she?" I watched as he nodded his head, his eyes lighting up as he caught onto my train of thought,

"They must suspect him of dealing with the Akatsuki, they obviously know that all ninja and organisations need some sort of source, at least as a contingency plan."

I nodded, starting to pace the room, "That's all well and good, but something keeps bugging me, I mean, how long will Takeshi be staying here for? If he gets the evidence he needs too soon, we'll be heading back to his base before you manage to send Itachi and Kisame to collect any information he may have there. And what is he trading Konoha for? Takeshi never does favours and he's a vicious man underneath the smiles and polite exterior. So what is he getting out of this?"

"Hn" Madara ran his hand through his hair as I stared at the slippery tiles. "I know, it's been on my mind as well, at first I thought it would be business, but his supply company doesn't need the extra income and his ventures are all financially sound. The only thing I could possibly think of was that he wants access to Konoha's resources."

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowed as I thought carefully as to what Takeshi could possibly want. "well the ninja are an option, as well as the information that Konoha is privy to, but the only things I could say were of any value that he couldn't obtain anywhere else are the jutsu scrolls."

"the forbidden scroll that the nine tailed child stole?"

I smiled lightly, "more like borrowed, as soon as the kid realised what was happening he gave it back to the Hokage…wait! The Nine tails! Takeshi wants the nine tails! Of course!" Madara's eyes met mine, "it makes perfect sense, the thing Takeshi craves more than anything is control, and power, if he had Naruto to control he would see himself as invincible…"

I heard a soft sigh from the other room, Takeshi would be waking up soon. "You sure about this?" Madara asked me, slightly unsure of my logic,

"of course I'm sure, there is no way that Takeshi would trade for anything less that that."

"well it looks like he'd trade it for you, especially after that performance earlier…I hope you're not getting too attached Ki, that would not end well for anyone…"

"Are you trying to threaten me Madara?"

"why would I do that?"

"I didn't think so." I started to turn the door handle when I suddenly remembered something, "oh Madara?"

"Hn?"

I turned to face the Uchiha, trailing my eyes up and down his tall muscular frame, ensuring that I could take in everything about him that I could, "Don't ever threaten me again, just because you've helped me to get to Takeshi again, doesn't mean you have a free pass, try anything stupid and I will personally bring down the Akatsuki, member by member." I saw him nod slightly out of the corer of my eye,

"I'll be back tomorrow to give you another briefing."

Tilting my head in acknowledgement I waited until he had disappeared before I opened the door and slid back into bed to the awaiting arms of my husband. I loved Madara but I wouldn't hesitate to take away all that I had given him if he so much as attempted to pull any shit on me. He needed to remember who he was dealing with.

"Everything okay, love?" I looked down into the tired eyes of Takeshi,

"Fine, sweetheart" I leaned down to kiss his lips lightly, his hand moving into my hair and massaging my scalp as he pulled me down onto his chest.

"you're supposed to be resting, no getting out of bed."

I chuckled lightly, "I don't think that bath counted as resting Takeshi."

He smirked at me, a slightly cheeky glint in his eye, "all the more reason for you to get back into bed with me."

I climbed under the covers resting my head onto his chest as I thought about what Madara had said, why was he even asking me such things, as far as Madara was concerned Takeshi was a target, a mark that needed to be used once more, so why was he suggesting that I was getting attached? Of course in a way I was attached to Takeshi, but that was something that I had kept to myself for a long time, something that was not open information, obviously Madara was keeping a very close eye on me while I was here.

Something told me that he was keeping something from me, something that I would really need to know. Takeshi's hand kept gliding softly through my hair as I silently thought through all that had happened in such a small space of time.

I knew that I needed to figure out what Madara was keeping from me but firstly I needed to find out why Takeshi was here and how long for, I knew that eventually he would be leaving here and I would be going with him, but how long would it take before I could kill him? That was what I needed to know, that was the key factor in this equation. I couldn't lose sight of my ultimate goal: Takeshi's death.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I couldn't fight back. That was what killed me the most; it was that I couldn't fight back. I felt more than saw his hand slam in to my cheek one more time. I knew the left side of my face was red and beginning to swell, I knew that bruises would appear in the tell-tale colours of blues, yellows and purples. My top and bottom lips had both split, the rusty, salty copper tasting blood ran down the back of my throat. My blood. I wanted to gag, I wanted to fight back and feel his bones crush and crack beneath my punches – I wanted to show him what real pain was, but I couldn't – I wouldn't allow myself to fail, this was my mission, my revenge and my justice.

I would fight through the pain and let him beat me. I looked up through my dishevelled hair, starring straight into his eyes, they were no longer a deep pool of chocolate brown – they no longer radiated the warmth and care that was shown only hours before.

Not now. Not anymore, now his eyes bore into me, cold, harsh and judging. Those eyes were judging me for crimes I had yet to commit, for the audacity of being able to take his beatings and still stand, for making no noise. No indication of pain would pass my lips, no way would he take the breath from my lungs.

I was being punished for being strong, for what he thought was my forgiveness after every beating. For standing up with broken bones and dislocated limbs, because not a single tear touched my cheek. I was stronger than him, that was why he hated me, and that was why he married me.

I felt him fall to his knees beside me, his breathing was unsteady and fast, I knew he was shaking I could feel it – I could hear it. His cold hand cupped my burning cheek, so, so softly. If someone hadn't seen the beatings before, they would think that this man in front of me had saved me, rescued me from the monster that had broken my arm in three places and smacked my head against the stone wall until I had a concussion. My head swam, my body ached and my arm throbbed in time with my pulse.

"so, so beautiful…" he whispered, his other hand running through my hair, stopping at the nape of my neck, his fingers tangled in my brown waves. "you're so beautiful when you're broken Kiyomi…stay like this love, stay like this forever" he leaned into me, his lips centimetres from mine, I could feel his breath on my face, and at that moment I realised how twisted I had really become. I had feelings for the man kneeling before me, bile rose in my throat at the thought, how could I let myself feel this way? How could I degrade and betray myself to such a level? It didn't matter that he dotted on me, it didn't matter that he could treat me well or that his eyes showed soft kindness to me – and on the rare occasion that they did, I embraced it.

I knew that I could never forgive myself and even if I could, I wouldn't. I was Takeshi's prize, and his ultimate failing, but I was his most prized victim. I had known he had a violent temper when I'd first met him. I'd read and re read his file before accepting the mission, I had taken the beatings and done what I'd had to do, but along the way I had lost myself, I had never felt so weak. So vulnerable.

As his lips pressed forcefully against mine I couldn't bring myself to pull away, as he licked the blood from my lips, as he caused my lips to bleed even more, as the blood swelled and fell between us, a red pool of blood, of pain and anger and shame, I wouldn't pull away, this was the punishment I endured, this was my penance for allowing this monster of a man to break me.

I had withstood the beatings, I had kept silent, but I had left myself raw emotionally I had let him weave his poison into my blood without even knowing it. The only thing that was untouched by the man bleeding me in the most painful and cruel way was my love for Madara and I hated that. I hated that the only thing that had survived the mental torture from Takeshi was the way I felt for man, as awful if not worse than him.

As he pulled away I couldn't tear my eyes from the blood covering his mouth, falling in lines down his chin, staining his shirt. He was a macabre picture of crazy and psychotic, he was a man bred for violence and destruction; he was a man that radiated pain and suffering. And yet I still couldn't deny that the man had given me moments of happiness in my life, they were few and far between but they were there. I had such few memories of times when I could relax, breathe and really laugh. I thought I had been happy, but I was broken.

Madara had given me moments too, they weren't like Takeshi's, they were memories of trust and comradeship, I had laid my life on the line for him and him for me. I grown with him, I was older than him, I was cursed to age at such an impossibly slow rate that I had almost given up several times, but I had become strong, loyal and comfortable in a way that I didn't have to walk looking over my shoulder.

I had taught Madara all I knew and yet he taught me that I could trust him, even if I was just to a point. But trust was trust, and it was really all I could give him.

Takeshi stood and walked out the room, "clean yourself up love, we have guests for dinner." And without a single look over his shoulder he disappeared. I let a small breath escape my lungs, leaning back into the wall for support.

A small but sudden pop caused me to look up from inspecting my broken arm. Madara stood before me as tall and powerful as ever, he was looking down at a scroll and began to walk towards me, stopping stark still as he saw the pool of blood not five feet from me.

Looking up, his eyes raked over me, taking in the blood, the bruises that were starting to show on my cheeks, the small line of blood trickling down from my hair line towards the column of my throat. His eyes flickered to the arm I had been inspecting; he took me in from head to toe and suddenly surged to life.

In two strides he was inches away, his thumb and forefinger gently taking my chin and tilting my face till I looked into his eyes. Turning my face from side to side he inspected the damage without a single word, his face a mask of stone. He gave nothing away.

He gently released my chin to take my left arm, his other hand began to glow green, he hadn't looked me in the eyes yet, he simply concentrated on his task. The sensation of bones clicking back into place and knitting themselves back together was odd and slightly painful but I didn't care.

I felt the strength returning to the newly healed limb as I flexed my fingers. I watched as he moved onto my face next, starting with the injury at my hairline, my vision became sharper and I didn't feel lightheaded, he moved on, still not meeting my eyes, still not speaking a word. Once he had finished his thumb ran gently over my bottom lip, pausing there he finally met my eyes.

He looked at me softly; there was no pity there, no judgement or misunderstanding. He knew, he knew why I hadn't fought back, he knew that I had to take the pain, but he didn't like it. It warmed me slightly to know that he cared about my wellbeing, to know that his first reaction before speech was to fix me and heal me.

Looking into his eyes I saw the part of Madara that was revealed so rarely I sometimes believed I only imagined it. I took a breath and suddenly his hand dropped to his side, although he didn't move back, his eyes hardened and he became the plotting man I knew once more.

"You were right; Takeshi wants the nine tails and the scrolls. Kisame and Itachi are heading to his hideout as we speak, they're going to search the place and bring back any valuable information they can. Takeshi has a meeting with his Konoha contact this evening, I would advise you to steer clear of that meeting at all costs, the contact is coming to dinner tonight. He intends to hand him a scroll of information on the Akatsuki and the supplies that we have acquired from Daisuke." He handed me the scroll that he had been looking at after he'd teleported into the room. "here is the scroll you need to switch it with, they look exactly the same, the information is a few months older and doctored slightly so it's still believable, but it shields us from any more unwanted identity discoveries."

I nodded and took the scroll, "do you know who the contact is?" he shook his head,

"No but I'm willing to bet that it's an elite Jonin and at least a few ANBU to shadow them as they make it back to Konoha, if it was me I wouldn't take any risks with such important information."

My lips turned up and a small smile, "if it was you – you'd already have the information you needed." His answering smirk confirmed my statement; the man was a meticulous planner and knew how to get what he wanted.

"I have to go to the dinner with the contact and Takeshi, there's no way I can get out of it and keep up this cover and I do not intend on blowing it after that beating."

His eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Takeshi's earlier form of stress relief. "He will die soon," it wasn't a promise; it wasn't a speculation it was a fact. Takeshi would fall and fall hard. I nodded again.

"I need to go to the medical wing and alter the medic ninja's memories to think that he healed me. I will see you for the next report." I pushed myself from the damp wall and began to walk past him, my lungs and heart froze for only a second as he reached out and pulled me back towards him, his hand wrapped easily around my upper arm, pulling me so my shoulder was against his chest.

"Be careful Ki, we have no idea who his contact is and this could get messy, if it gets to dangerous, grab Takeshi and we'll torture the information from him." I nodded once more looking up into the inky pools that were his eyes, "I will, you have my word." His eyes bore into mine for a few seconds more, as if trying to see if I was lying or not, but eventually and ever so slowly his hand slipped from my bicep and I walked past him, inhaling the scent that was unique to the Uchiha ninja. I could never quite place it, I was never quite sure what it was that he smelt of, all I knew was that it was his smell and I would know it anywhere.

As I left the room, walking towards the medical wing I was deep in thought, the whole time trying to place that one smell I could never identify, he smelt like cinnamon and man, like smouldering embers and something I couldn't quite place. after adjusting the medics memory I walked back to the room I shared with Takeshi, I walked to the bathroom and proceeded to strip and shower, getting out I wrapped a soft and large fluffy towel around me and went to pick out an appropriate kimono to wear to Takeshi's possible discovery of my real identity.

While I was pulling my hair into a top knot I suddenly realised what he smelt like, "Pine wood." I whispered to myself "He smells like pine wood."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"How dare he touch her! How dare he lay his filthy hands on my woman!" Madara paced back and forth in his office as images of the bruises and blood dripping from Ayuki's face flashed through Madara's mind.

What right did Takeshi have to touch something that didn't belong to him?! Married or otherwise Ki was his woman!

"She belongs to me!" Red filled his vision as he thought of what he'd overheard the other night - hearing her moans and sighs of pleasure as Takeshi held what was his! The sounds of splashing water and her pleading for him to go faster – to give her pleasure – the kind that only Madara himself could give her! He knew she would need to sleep with him – convince him that she loved him. But hearing it was something that he would never forget!

And just as he had calmed down – rationalized the situation – that filth of a man lays his hands on her bruising her skin and breaking her bones! Ki was an eternal being as far as they knew she aged one year to everyone else's fifty, as soon as she hit eighteen her aging process declined to the point of a practical stand still, but she could still be killed, her bones could be broken and her skin bruised. She healed faster than most but still not by much.

She still carried the scars of previous battles and old wounds. Madara knew she carried scars form Takeshi's cruel beatings – but she never let him see them – she had too much pride for that – she respected him so much that she wouldn't show him any weakness.

He knew that was why she fought him on everything, but no matter how much they argued, he wouldn't change that about her – it was just one of the things that made her his Ki – only his.

Thinking back on it Madara couldn't remember when he'd decided he loved her…when he knew that she could be none other than his. Whether she wanted to or not was irrelevant – it had gotten to the stage where he would do anything to have her – kill anyone to own her – she was the woman, the person, the being that he couldn't function without, she had given him so much and he had taken that and built upon it, he would one day give her the world – whatever she wanted she could have – as long as she was his.

Madara knew that she would fight him for the rest of her life just for her pride – he knew that she was too stubborn for her own good – but even when she was broken, bleeding, hurting and vulnerable she always had that stubborn set to her chin – always had a glint of rebellion in her eyes and her dusty petal lips always set in a harsh line.

But even knowing how strong she is, it still tore at his chest to see her so broken – he couldn't even look her in the eyes until he's healed her, couldn't admit that it was her – his Ki – the woman he loved – valued more than anything. If he had looked into her eyes then he wouldn't be able to ever forget that she had been in such a state. And it was his fault.

He had sent her in to endure the beatings time and time again without reprieve or mercy or even the choice to fight back. She had no option but to take the brutal treatment – it went against her very nature, her every thought – but she did it anyway.

He knew that this had to be done, it was more than just her revenge it was the Akatsuki on the line now too.

But that didn't make it any easier – and Madara Uchiha – the man of legends couldn't look the woman he'd loved for over 80 years in the eyes, on the off chance that she realised that he loved her.

Sometimes, he just couldn't help but hate himself.

He felt like a coward, but he depended on her, she was the only one he could be himself around – and she was only herself around him, they complimented each other perfectly.

He knew that if he pressed her soft curvy body against his hard planes that Ki would fit perfectly against him. She was made for him.

She was short, more than she would like but perfect for him – her eye line reached the juncture where his throat met his chest, her hair was brown, to her shoulders and her fringe always hung over one eye more than the other. Something he didn't think she noticed.

She was toned but not boyish, her unusual abilities gave her the curves of a woman – but she trained endlessly to get rid of them – in another life time Madara recalled his mother referring to her having 'birthing hips', something she truly detested. It was odd to him to think that Ki could be so self-conscious about her body, birthing hips or no – they were perfect for him. Maybe too much for some men, but he wasn't some man and she was his woman, he just hadn't told her yet.

But one day – one day very soon – she would be in his arms. Not because she needed the protection or because he forced her there, although if necessary he had no compunctions about doing so, but because one day she will love him back.

Even if it took months or years, one day she will lay in his arms and he will love her better, faster, stronger, harder, longer and more than any man had ever loved a woman. Because she was his, always had been and always would be.

She hadn't had a choice as soon as she became his sensei and he had pulled level with her. Initially he had thought that as soon as he had evened out the playing field or he had surpassed her that he would no longer desire her – but his need for Ayuki had only grown.

He had tried to suppress it yet the ache to have her grew stronger still, until he could do nothing but accept that she was all he wanted, all he needed and everything he craved in this life or the next.

Madara breathed deeply through his nose, trying not to think about leaving her alone with Takeshi, Ayuki was a strong woman and an even stronger ninja, she could take care of herself, he would focus on keeping everything on his end in order and check on her again after the Konoha ninja had left.

Slipping on his mask he slipped into the hallway of the hideout and headed straight for Pein's office, singing something about rainbows and lollipops. It was time to send Kisame and Itachi to Takeshi's hideout and have them raid it for information, he was going to get Ki home soon and then he was going to take her the way a man was meant to take a woman.


End file.
